Love You Baby
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan ia pun merasa kecewa. Tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya, Chanyeol lah yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun? #bad summary# Please RnR


**Author : Byun Lalla Chan/Manami Yanagita/Huang Li Mei**

**Pair : BaekYeol/ChanBaek/ChanHyun Couple, and others**

**Genre : Au ah gelap -.-" #digorok **_**readers**_**#**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Warning! : YAOI/BL/BoyxBoy/ManxMan/**_**Shonen**_**-**_**ai**_** #nah tu semua w sebutin#, OOC, ngaco, ide pasaran, ancur, gagal, typo(s), penistaan **_**bias**_**, aneh, gaje, ngejenuhin, de el el**

_**Annyeong **_** ^^ Lalla bawa FF Oneshoot yg judulnya udah tertera di atas. FF ini sebenarnya buat ultahnya Chanyeol **_**oppa**_**. Tapi karena pulsa modem yg gk bisa di ajak kompromi(?) Lalla jadi telat **_**update**_**. Bukan karena itu aja, ceritanya juga aneh banget. Awalnya mau certain ultahnya Chanyeol **_**oppa**_**, eh malah jadi gini. Aduh, aduh, aduh! Puyeng saya! **_**Okey**_**, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, **_**Let's Start It**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If u don't like the genre or the casts in this ff, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Love You Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE YOU BABY**

Hari itu, dorm EXO-K tampak sepi. Bukan karena tidak berpenghuni, melainkan semua _member_ sibuk tidur siang. Terlihat di sebuah kamar yang terpampang tulisan 'BaekYeol' di pintunya, seorang _namja_ dengan surai ikal berwarna coklat keemasannya tengah memeluk seorang _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu seraya tertidur. Mereka berdua tidur dengan pulasnya.

Baekhyun –si _namja_ bertubuh mungil- terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun. Dan benar saja, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya dengan imut untuk membiasakan cahaya menembus retinanya.

Baekhyun kini menatap wajah damai _namjachingu_-nya –Chanyeol- yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mulai melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya. Di lakukannya dengan sangat hati – hati agar tidak membangunkan _namja_-nya itu.

Setelah tangan kekar Chanyeol terlepas dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun segera turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol itu.

"Sudah bangun _hyung_?" tanya D.O yang baru keluar juga dari kamarnya dan Kai. Baekhyun pun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari D.O.

"Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan dengan pemotreran tadi pagi." Jelas Baekhyun seraya berjalan menuju dapur bersama dengan D.O.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk nanti." Ujar D.O. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur untuk sekedar membasuh muka.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu susah – susah pergi ke dapur jika ingin membasuh muka, mandi, atau apa pun itu. Toh di kamarnya juga ada kamar mandi. Tapi sepertinya _uri_ Baekhyunnie benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Chanyeollie yang kelelahan itu terbangun hanya karena suara gemercik air dari toilet yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Baekhyun segera mengelap wajahnya itu dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di samping pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun melihat kalender yang tergantung di tembok samping pintu kamar mandi itu.

"D.O-_ah_, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Baekhyun kepada D.O yang sedang memasak makan malam itu.

"Hmmm… kalau tidak salah sekarang itu tanggal 26 _hyung_. _Wae_?" tanya D.O yang masih dalam kegiatan memasaknya.

"Oh, tanggal 26…" Baekhyun berucap santai. "Dan berarti besok tanggal 27…" Baekhyun kembali berucap santai lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. D.O yang mendengar ocehan Baekhyun itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"EH? TANGGAL 27?" seketika Baekhyun berseru seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Sontak D.O yang sedang memotong sayur itu terkaget dan hampir saja mengiris jarinya sendiri.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya D.O sedikit kesal seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

"D.O-_ah_, besok tanggal 27 November! Channie, dia kan ulang tahun!" kata Baekhyun kalut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu D.O.

"_Hyung_… _hyung_ tenang _hyung_!" D.O berusaha menenangkan _hyung_-nya yang satu ini.

"_Omo_ D.O-_ah_, _eotteokhae_?" Baekhyun terlihat kalut. D.O hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Berikan hadiah saja _hyung_." Sarannya. Sudah jelas Baekhyun akan memberikan hadiah D.O-_ah_ -_-"

"Aa! Kau benar!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya senang. "Tapi…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat D.O menatap kearahnya. "Sudah jelas aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya tanpa kau sarankan!"

"Eh, hehe iya yah!" D.O menggaruk – garuk kepalanya sedikit kikuk. Baekhyun hanya geleng – geleng melihatnya.

"Tapi…" Baekhyun kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat D.O yang tadinya sedang fokus pada bumbu – bumbu dapur kembali menatap _hyung_-nya.

"_Wae_?"

"Hadiah apa yang harus ku berikan?" D.O menghela nafasnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat _cake_ saja? _Hyung_ bisa menuangkan perasaan _hyung_ ke _cake_ yang _hyung_ buat nanti. Chanyeol _hyung_ pasti bisa merasakannya." Saran D.O.

"Benar!" Baekhyun senang kembali. "Tapi…"

"Apa lagi _hyung_?" D.O terlihat geregetan.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat _cake_." Baekhyun berucap dengan polosnya. Gubrakkk! D.O _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Hah! Nantilah aku yang bantu."

"_Jeongmal_?" Baekhyun berbinar dan D.O pun mengangguk pasti.

"_Gomawo_ D.O-_ah_!" Baekhyun memeluk D.O dengan senangnya.

"Eh, eh, _hyung_ lepaskan! Aku sedang memasak!"

"Ah, iya, maaf! Hehe." Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa seperti orang yang tak memiliki dosa(?). Sementara D.O hanya merungut kesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Pada saat makan malam, semua _member_ EXO-K telah berkumpul di meja makan. Posisi duduk : Suho – Baekhyun – Chanyeol dan di depan mereka ada Sehun – D.O – Kai. Mereka makan dengan hikmatnya.

"Hmmm, Soo _Baby_, makanan buatanmu selalu lezat!" Kai mencium pipi D.O sekilas, membuat D.O langsung mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ekhem!" intrupsi Suho, membuat KaiDo langsung menatap sang _leader_. "Tidak bileh ada cium – ciuman di saat makan!" ucap Suho.

"_Ne_…" jawab D.O pasrah sementara Kai hanya menggerutu kesal.

"Yeollie, ayo aaa~" Baekhyun mengarahkan _bulgogi_ ke mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan melahap _bulgogi_ dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Gomawo_!" Chanyeol mengacak – acak rambut Baekhyun. Suho menatap pasangan BaekYeol ini dengan pandangan menusuk(?).

"_Wae_ Suho _hyung_? Bersuapan saja tidak apa – apa kan? Apa kau iri karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Lay _hyung_?" tanya –goda- Chanyeol. Sontak wajah Suho memerah.

"Huahahahaha ternyata benar ya. Hahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa geli sementara _member_ lain kecuali Suho terkekeh pelan.

"Hah sudahlah! Habiskan makan malam kalian!" ucap Suho yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan malam, D.O dan Baekhyun segera merapikan piring – piring dan membersihkannya serta meja.

"Soo _Baby_, aku tunggu di kamar _ne_!" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal dan melakukan _flying kiss_. D.O pun mengangguk dengan malu.

"Baekkie, aku juga akan menunggumu di kamar." Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Setelah selesai merapikan piring – piring dan meja makan, kedua _namja_ manis itu segera berjalan ke kamar masing – masing untuk menemui _namjachingu_ mereka itu.

**+ BaekYeol**_**'s Room**_

**Ceklek**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di kasur seraya mendengar musik dari _headphone_-nya tersebut. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ tampan itu menoleh da melepaskan _headphone_-nya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-_ah_…" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang harum tersebut.

"_Saranghae_ Yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun.

"_Nado_…" balas Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap mata indah milik _namja_ manis-nya ini. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat si _namja_ manis itu menutup matanya. Dan…

**Chup~**

Bibir keduanya menempel dan mulai saling melumat dengan lembut. Baekhyun melumat bibir atas Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Keduanya terus melumat dengan lembut sampai Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun yang sedang di lumat itu. Baekhyun meringis dan otomatis membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun, memulai _French kiss_-nya. Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menjilat – jilat rongga mulutnya.

Tanpa terasa kini Chanyeol sudah ada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh mungil di bawahnya dengan erat. Baekhyun pun ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang Chanyeol dan menekan – nekannya agar Chanyeol melakukan lebih. Dan mereka terus saja berciuman dengan panasnya.

"Ngh… ngh…" Baekhyun mendorong – dorong dada Chanyeol pertanda dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun sebelum ciumannya benar – benar terlepas.

"Hah… hah…" nafas keduanya memburu dan bibir Baekhyun terlihat bengkak dan basah karena ciuman Chanyeol tadi.

"_Saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"_Nado saranghae_." Balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku mengantuk _Baby_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Segera di pejamkan matanya tersebut dan berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan diri dengan tertidur. Dan tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar dari Chanyeol. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tertidur.

Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar kamar setelah Chanyeol tertidur. Ia menuju ke depan pintu kamar KaiDo dan mengetuknya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"D.O-_ah_…" panggil Baekhyun.

**Ceklek**

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ manis dengan keadaan acak – acakkan. Rambutnya berantakan, 2 kancing baju atasnya sudah tidak ada, _kissmark_ di mana – mana, bibir membengkak dan mata yang sayu. Sepertinya _uri_ Do Kyungsoo telah di serang oleh _uri_ Kim Jong In.

"Kau… kenapa D.O-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih memandang D.O dengan cengo.

"Ah, aku? Aku tidak apa – apa." Bohong D.O. "Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Nggg… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat _cake_. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ah, _chamkamman_," D.O berlari ke dalam kamarnya. 10 menit kemudian, D.O keluar dan keadaannya sudah lebih rapi dari pada tadi.

"_Kajja hyung_ kita buat _cake_-nya!" D.O segera berjalan dengan sedikit pincang kearah dapur. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung tapi dia tidak peduli. Karena tujuannya memanggil D.O adalah untuk membantunya membuat _cake_ untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol besok.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" intruksi D.O saat mereka sampai di dapur dan semua bahan telah ada di depan mereka. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Nah, pertama – tama 4 kuning telur di campur dengan susu, lalu setelah itu bla bla bla bla…" D.O terus membantu Baekhyun.

"D.O-_ah_ kenapa adonannya tidak mau mengembang?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mencampur semua adonan dengan _mixer_.

"Kau harus mencampurnya dengan sedikit cepat." D.O pun meningkatkan kekuatan _mixer_ itu.

"Oh, _arra arra_…" Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, adonannya pun selesai dan Baekhyun segera menuangkan adonannya ke cetakan berbentuk lingkaran.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal di masukkan ke _oven_." D.O segera memasukkan _cake_ Baekhyun tadi ke _oven_.

"Kita harus menunggu berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih 45 menit." Baekhyun pun mengangguk – angguk. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi meja makan sembari menunggu _cake_-nya matang. Baekhyun dan D.O terlihat sangat mengantuk karena membuat kue tadi.

**Ting!**

Tak lama kemudian _cake_-nya pun matang. Baekhyun segera memakai sarung tangan lalu mengeluarkan _cake_-nya itu dari _oven_.

"Wah, sepertinya enak sekali~" ucap Baekhyun saat menghirup aroma _cake_ itu.

"Apa kau akan menghias _cake_ ini sekarang _hyung_?" tanya D.O.

"Hoaahhhmmm. Entahlah D.O-_ah_. Aku mengantuk sekali." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menguap.

"Kalau begitu kita biarkan _cake_-nya tetap hangat di kulkas." #anggap aja kulkasnya ada 2 lemari. Lemari pertama bersuhu dingin dan lemari ke-2 bersuhu hangat# Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan meletakkan _cake_ itu di kulkas dan mengatur suhunya agar tetap hangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur!" ajak Baekhyun. D.O dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar masing – masing.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Baekhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangi wajah damai _namja_-nya yag sedang tertidur itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

"Pukul 2 pagi." Gumamnya. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"_Happy birthday_ Chanyeollie." **Chup~! **Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur itu dengan lembut. "_Saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae_. _Yeongwonhi_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Esok harinya,

"_OPPA_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"_OPPA SARANGHAE_!"

"CHANYEOL _OPPA HWAITING_!"

Ribuan penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan EXO-K secara _live_ itu bersorak dengan kerasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan cerah mendengarkan ucapan – ucapan itu dari _fans_-nya.

"_Gamsahapnida_! _Gamsahapnida_!" Chanyeol membungkuk berkali – kali. "Aku mencintai kalian!" Chanyeol membentuk jantung di atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Semua orang kembali bersorak senang.

Setelah _perform_ tadi, _manager hyung_ segera membawa semua anggota EXO-K kembali ke _dorm_ dengan mobil _van_ mewah berwarna hitam.

Setelah sampai di _dorm_, semua _member_ segera mengganti baju mereka dan mulai mengistirahatkan diri. Setelah mengganti baju, Baekhyun segera berlari kearah dapur tempat D.O berada.

"D.O-_ah_, mana _cake_-nya? Aku mau menghiasnya sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Ini _hyung_." D.O menyerahkan _cake_ yang semalam (menjelang pagi) mereka buat itu kepada Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu aku ke ruang tengah ya!" Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan dengan semangatnya mengoleskan krim ke seluruh kue itu.

**+Di ruang tengah+**

"_Hyung_, thelamat ulang tahun ya!" ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol-_ah_. Semoga panjang umur!" ujar Suho.

"_Happy birthday_ Chanyeol _hyung_!" kata D.O yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"_Ne_, _gomawoyo_! _I love you all_!" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya.

"_Hyung_! Hadiah untukmu!" tiba – tiba Kai datang sambil mendorong kardus yang besar.

"_Omo_! Apa ini?" Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Mungkin hadiah dari _fans_." Jawab Kai.

"Ayo di buka! Aku thangat penatharan _hyung_!" Sehun terlihat sangat _excited_. Perlahan Chanyeol segera membuka kotak itu, dan WOW! Ternyata benar! Ini adalah hadiah dari para _fans_. Begitu banyak!

"Wah _hyung_! Baguth thekali! Aku boleh minta yang ini kan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang jaket _baseball_ berwarna merah.

**Pletak!**

"Aw _appo hyung_!" tiba – tiba Sehun meringis saat merasakan jitakan di kepalanya. Suho si pelaku hanya mencibir.

"Itu hadiah untuk Chanyeol _hyung_! Kenapa kau yang minta? Dasar _magnae_!" timpal Kai.

"_Ya_! Kau juga _magnae_ kan!" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu Oh Thehun!" ejek Kai.

"Namaku bukan Oh Thehun tapi Oh Thehun!" balas Sehun.

"Sama saja! Kau baru saja mengucapkan Thehun tau!" Kai tidak mau kalah. Dasar _duo magnae_ kekanakan! Tapi sudah nasip lah bagi Sehun yang cadel itu.

"_Yaaa_! Dasar Kamjjong hitam!" –Sehun.

"Apa kau cadel!" –Kai.

"_SHUT UP_! Kalian ini kekanakan sekali!" omel sang _eomma_, D.O. Sontak Sehun dan Kai diam dan tak berani menatap _uri eomma_ EXO-K itu.

"Err… Sehun-_ah_, jika kau mau, kau boleh mengambil jaket itu. Aku rasa jaket itu tidak akan muat denganku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah _hyung_? _Gomawoyo_!" Sehun sungguh senang dan memeletkan lidahnya ke Kai untuk mengejek _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Kai balas mencibir Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _duo magnae_ EXO-K itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada. Kemana Baekhyun? Apa dia melupakan ulang tahun Chanyeol? _No_ Chanyeol, malah sebenarnya Baekhyun yang mengingat ulang tahunmu duluan dan mengucapkannya _first_. #R : Apalah ni author bahasanya campur aduk!#

"D.O-_ah_, dimana Baekhyun? Tadi aku merasa melihatnya bersamamu." Tanya Chanyeol kepada D.O kemudian.

"H-ha? Baekhyun _hyung_? Err… dia… ngg…" D.O terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan kalau D.O bilang bahwa Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya? Itu akan merusak _surprise_! Belum sempat D.O menjawab, tiba – tiba…

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

Bel _dorm_ berbunyi. Sontak ke-5 _namja_ itu menatap kearah pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Suho segera berjalan menuju pintu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Di dapur+**

"Wah _yeoppeo_!" Baekhyun begitu puas setelah melihat _cake_ untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol yang dia hias dengan indah itu. Di atas _cake_ itu juga ada tulisan _Happy Birthday Chanyeol! Love You~ ^.^_ yang di tulis dengan _cream_ _strawberry_ oleh Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang aku akan memberikannya untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersiap akan membawa _cake_ itu ke Chanyeol, tapi…

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

Bel _dorm_ berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan _cake_ itu ke Chanyeol.

"Siapa ya? Ah, sebaiknya aku lihat dulu. _Cake_ untuk Chanyeol nanti saja lah." Baekhyun kembali memasukkan _cake_ milik Chanyeol yang sudah di hias itu ke dalam kulkas bersuhu dingin dan setelah itu dia langsung berlari keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

Suho membuka pintu dan…

**Grep!**

"_Hyung_! _Bogoshippeoyo_!" tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ langsung memeluk Suho dengan erat. _Namja_ itu adalah Zhang Yi Xing atau yang akrab disapa Lay.

"Ciee… suit suit! SuLay _moment_ nih!" goda Chen. Sontak wajah Suho memerah dan Lay segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"EXO-M DATANG!" seru D.O senang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Huwaaaa Luhan _hyung_!" Sehun segera memeluk Luhan.

"Sehunnie aku rindu!" ucap Luhan.

"_Me too hyung_!" Sehun sangat senang.

"Kris _hyung_!" Chanyeol segera merangkul Kris.

"Tao-_ie_…" entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah ada di ruang tengah dan ia segera memeluk Tao.

"Hey hey hey tunggu dulu!" ucap Kai yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menghentikan kegiatan peluk – memeluk, rangkul – merangkul, dan langsung menatap Kai.

"Ada apa EXO-M datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ah benar juga." Timpal Suho. Semua _member_ EXO-M saling memandang dan tersenyum, membuat _member_ EXO-K bingung dan mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"TENTU SAJA UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN CHANYEOL!" ujar mereka serempak dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol. "_SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDA_ CHANYEOLLIE!" mereka kembali berucap secara bersamaan. Memang _member_ yang kompak!

"Huwaaaaa!" seru Chanyeol kaget. Ke-5 _member_ EXO-K langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hah~ Jangan peluk lagi! Aku merasa benar – benar sesak!" kini wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah. Sontak semua _member_ EXO-M melepaskan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol langsung menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah _uri Happy Virus_.

"_Hyung_, cepat ambil _cake_-nya sana! Kapan lagi kau akan memberikan hadiahmu?" bisik D.O di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ah kau benar D.O-_ah_!" Baekhyun segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil _cake_ yang kemarin dia buat bersama dengan D.O.

"Chanyeol, ikut aku!" tiba – tiba Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju balkon, meninggal kerumunan orang – orang itu.

**+Di balkon+**

Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri dengan berhadapan. Kris tersenyum dan langsung merogoh saku jaket yang di gunakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dengan kertas kado berwarna oranye yang membungkusnya.

"Ini. Untukmu. Dariku dan Tao." Kris menyerahkan kotak itu kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Buka saja!" Chanyeol menuruti dan segera membuka kotak kecil itu. Dan… ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan!

"_Omo hyung_! Ini bagus sekali! _Gomawo_!" Chanyeol segera memeluk Kris.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan membawa sebuah kotak berisi _cake_ untuk Chanyeol.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kepada _member_ EXO-K dan EXO-M yang sedang melepas rindu satu sama lain itu.

"Chanyeol _ge_? Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke balkon bersama Kris _ge_." Jawab Tao dengan gaya cerianya.

"Ah, _gomawo_!" Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat menerima _cake_ buatannya nanti. Saat tiba di balkon tiba – tiba…

"_Omo hyung_! Ini bagus sekali! _Gomawo_!" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kris dengan senangnya dan Kris tertawa senang.

**Deg!**

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya sesak, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol memeluk Kris hanya karena hal sepele. Jadi dia tidak boleh ber-_negative thinking_ seperti itu. Tapi…

**Chup~**

Kris mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas!

**Deg!**

**Brak!**

Kali ini Baekhyun benar – benar _shock_ dan langsung menjatuhkan _cake_ yang tadi dia pegang hingga hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Chanyeol dan Kris yang mendengar ada suara langsung menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatap kue yang telah hancur dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Keduanya terbelalak.

"Baekkie!" ucap Chanyeol kaget.

"Hiks…" Baekhyun menatap nanar _cake_ yang telah hancur itu dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"B-Baekkie!" Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Brak!**

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Membuat semua _member_ yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah itu terkaget – kaget. Terlebih saat mereka melihat Chanyeol yang berlari menuju kamar BaekYeol dan segera mengetuknya dengan sangat keras.

"Baekkie! Buka pintunya Baekkie! Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan!" seru Chanyeol seraya menggedor – gedor pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Baekhyun! Bukalah pintunya! Biar kami jelaskan!" ujar Kris yang tiba – tiba datang dan ikut mengetok – ngetok pintu kamar BaekYeol.

"Hiks… hiks… _cake_-nya… hiks…" Baekhyun terisak di dalam kamarnya itu.

"Ada apa Kris _hyung_? Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya D.O bingung. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang bingung, semua _member_ yang melihat kejadian ini juga bingung.

"Ta-tadi… Baekkie melihat Kris _hyung_ mencium pipiku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menunduk. Tao ikut kaget dan sepertinya dia akan menangis.

"_MWO_?" D.O sontak membulatkan mata kukang(?)nya. #plak#

"Tapi jangan salah paham dulu! Aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan Chanyeol!" sergah Kris. Kali ini Tao dan semua _member_ bisa bernafas lega.

"Lalu? Bagaimana cerita sebenarnya?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Tadi, saat Kris _hyung_ memberikan hadiah jam yang katanya pemberian darinya dan Tao kepadaku, aku langsung memeluk Kris _hyung_ karena terlampau senang. Lalu Kris _hyung_ mencium pipiku. Aku tidak tau kalau di situ ada Baekkie. Baekkie sepertinya sangat kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan _cake_ yang di pegangnya sampai hancur." Jelas Chanyeol.

"_MWO_? _CAKE_? JATUH? HANCUR?" D.O terlihat _shock_.

"Kenapa memangnya D.O-_ah_?" tanya Luhan.

"Astaga! Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah berjuang mati – matian demi membuat _cake_ itu. Dia rela tidur malam demi membuat _cake_ itu semalam! Dia pasti sangat kecewa." –D.O. Semua _member_ terlihat sangat kaget terlebih – lebih Chanyeol.

"_Haish_! Park Chanyeol! Kau sungguh _pabbo_!" Chanyeol merutukki dirinya yang dia anggap bodoh itu. Ia mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tidak menciummu tadi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi." Kris menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa – apa _hyung_." Chanyeol memaksakan senyum.

"Sudahlah. Kita biarkan Baekhyun untuk tenang dulu." Saran Lay. Semua menyetujuinya dan kembali ke kegiatan masing – masing. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dengan asal. Tak jarang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… _pabbo_! Tidak taukah aku berjuang mati – matian untuk _cake_ itu?! dasar Chanyeol _pabbo_! Hiks…" Baekhyun terus menangis di dalam kamarnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

4 jam berlalu, dan selama itu juga Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamar. Hari sudah hampir malam sekarang.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Baekkie… buka pintunya!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar dan berucap dengan lembut. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol menunduk dan segera menjauhi pintu kamar itu.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Suho. Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

Tiba – tiba…

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar BaekYeol terbuka dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar itu. Chanyeol dan Suho segera menatap Baekhyun yang matanya sudah sangat membengkak karena menangis dari tadi.

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa – apa di wajahnya saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Suho tidak mau menyaksikan adegan ini, dia memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamarnya dan Lay. Kini di ruang tengah hanya ada BaekYeol. Semua _member_ ada di kamar bersama pasangan masing – masing.

"Baekkie… maafkan aku… Aku memang bodoh!" bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa – apa." Balas Baekhyun datar.

"Aku benar – benar tidak ada apa – apa dengan Kris _hyung_. Sungguh!" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar dan beranjak untuk meninggalkannya.

**Grep!**

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, sehingga langkah _namja_ manis itu terhenti.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku sudah minta maaf kan?!" Chanyeol mulai marah.

"KARENA KAU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA AKU MELIHAT KALIAN!" Baekhyun berteriak dan air mata langsung lolos dari matanya. Dia menangis.

"Apa kau sadar Chanyeol? Aku sudah susah payah membuat _cake_ itu hanya untukmu. Aku rela tidak tidur hanya demi _cake_ itu. Aku kecewa Chanyeol. Kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tidakkah kau tau seberapa besar cintaku untukmu? Kau malah bermain di belakangku seperti ini." Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempersalahkan _cake_ itu. Tapi tadi, tidak taukah kau betapa sakitnya ini?! aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini Chanyeol. ternyata kalian masih berhubungan. Aku kira kau benar – benar mencintaiku Chanyeol. ternyata begini. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Hanya pelarianmu? Lalu apa maksudnya kau-"

**Chup~**

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, mencoba menghentikan _namja_ manis itu untuk bicara. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi Chanyeol langsung mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun di tembok. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Ngh… ngh…" Baekhyun terus memberontak. Chanyeol yang merasa geram langsung menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan keras hingga berdarah.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Dan dengan liar Chanyeol menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol seperti orang yang kesetanan. Langsung saja dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Ngghh…" Baekhyun melenguh karena lidah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menjilat langit – langit mulutnya. beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang mulai memendek, segera dia melepaskan lumatan bibirnya itu.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Aku mohon… jangan ucapkan kata – kata itu lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kris _hyung_ hanya masa lalu bagiku. Kau jangan ungkit – ungkit masalah dulu lagi. Aku mohon. Orang yang ku cintai sekarang hanya dirimu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Dan soal _cake_ itu, aku minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh."

Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia sudah salah paham kepada Chanyeol dan Kris. Justru sekarang dirinyalah yang ia anggap bodoh.

"Hiks… maafkan aku Chanyeol! Hiks…" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis.

"Sssttt, sudahlah. Aku yang salah. Jangan menangis lagi." Chanyeol mengelus – elus punggung Baekhyun. "Aku mungkin akan rugi karena tidak bisa menikmati manisnya _cake_ yang kau buat. Tapi aku masih bisa 'mencicipi' bibirmu yang menurutku lebih manis dari _cake_ itu." goda Chanyeol yang langsung membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Kkk~ mau di lanjutkan?" goda Chanyeol lalu menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"_Ish_!" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Aigoo_, kau yang meminta. Kalau begitu baiklah."

"Eh? Meminta apa? _Kyyyaa_! Chanyeol turunkan aku!" Baekhyun kaget karena tiba – tiba Chanyeol menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar. Chanyeol segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar BaekYeol.

Setelah pintu kamar BaekYeol tertutup, semua _member_ yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan BaekYeol itu segera membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mereka semua saling memandang.

"Aku senang akhirnya BaekYeol akur lagi." Ucap Tao. Semua _member_ pun mengangguk.

"Ngghh… hah… Yeolliehh…" tiba – tiba suara desahan dari kamar BaekYeol terdengar.

"_Omona_~ apa mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'?" heboh Xiumin.

"Hah, kalau itu sih tidak masalah. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya juga _hyung_?" tanya Chen kepada Xiumin.

"_WHAT_? _NO WAY_!" tolak Xiumin.

"_Haish_!" Chen tiba – tiba saja langsung menggendong Xiumin ala _bridal style_ dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"_Kyyyaaa_ KIM JONGDAE!" pekik Xiumin dari dalam kamarnya. Semua _member_ yang tersisa saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana para _uke_? Apa kalian mau _seme_ kalian melakukan hal yang sama?" Kris akhirnya bersuara. Para _uke_ pun mengangguk dengan malu – malu.

"YES!" pekik para _seme_ dengan girangnya dan langsung membawa para _uke_ masing – masing ke dalam kamar. Dan setelah itu, _dorm_ EXO di penuhi oleh suara desahan para _uke_ mereka. Dan bisa di pastikan, esok pagi pasti semua _uke_ di EXO akan sulit berjalan. Haghaghag XD

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**Huwaaa… **_**otte**_**? Gaje kan? Huweeee #jedukin kepala **_**readers**_** ke tembok#eh?#dibakar ama **_**readers**_**#abaikan# Huwaaaa Lalla hiatus lama buaaangettzzz kan? Haghaghag #jduar# Alasan Lalla hiatus tuh banyak banget… 1. Pulsa modem abis; 2. Males ngetik #penyakit nih#; 3. Ada keluarga datang dr Malay #R : urusan sama mereka apa?#A : w diajak JJ mulu tahu!#R : tempe?#A : -_-# Huwaaa Chanyeol **_**oppa**_**! Baekkie **_**oppa**_**! **_**Mian**_** Lalla buat FF gaje banget ttg kalian! #nangis darah# TT^TT. Huweeee… #meluk Baekkie#eh#di cincang Chanyeol#abaikan# Busyet banyak banget bacotnya Lalla yah… Ya udah deh, Lalla akhiri saja pidato(?) panjang Lalla. (walaupun masih banyak yg Lalla pengin bilang) #R: dasar banyak bacot!# Hehehe… Wokeh(?) kasih **_**review**_**-nya **_**ne**_**… **_**Gomawo**_**! Mumumu :***


End file.
